


know my intimate details

by ElasticElla



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 17:08:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6815341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maureen should probably feel guilty, or at the very least weirded out enough not to do what she's thinking- but god, she hasn't had an orgasm in days, and she's frustrated in every sense of the word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	know my intimate details

**Author's Note:**

> first posted to lj [here](http://fan-flashworks.livejournal.com/667776.html) & title is from depeche mode's somebody

Maureen should probably feel guilty, or at the very least weirded out enough not to do what she's thinking- but god, she hasn't had an orgasm in days, and she's frustrated in every sense of the word. The search for Simon has gotten no where, and Clary's apparently too busy with her new friends to ever call back or y'know be _worried_ about their best friend. And while she's definitely not fucking herself over (again, her mind supplies unhelpfully) in Simon's room where she's been sleeping, the shower is totally fair game.  
  
And if her thoughts keep straying to her friend's older sister, too often to be anything but cliché- well, at least she isn't still hung up on a boy that didn't want more. It's more than a little ironic that him going missing was probably the thing that will have saved their friendship, Maureen barely even cares about him using her- she's still angry, but it pales in comparison to wanting him found safe.  
  
None of this is helping Maureen get off though, and there's only so much more time the water will stay warm or until Rebecca comes home. And _that_ sparks a fantasy that Maureen knows she shouldn't indulge in; but she's already moved the shower head, hot water hitting her vulva as the thoughts descend with her eyelids.  
  
Rebecca coming home early, sweaty because she missed the bus and decided to run again. She's still listening to her ipod, doesn't hear the shower running and Maureen left the door unlocked. Rebecca would be down to her underwear and top before she took out the earbuds, loudly singing along to some 80s synthpop, probably Soft Cell or Depeche Mode. And then, she'd be mildly embarrassed, let out a little squeak and apology.  
  
Maureen wouldn't hear it, would poke her head outside the curtain, 'Sorry, what?'  
  
'No, no _I'm_ sorry, I didn't realize you're in here- I'll just wait outside,' Rebecca would say.  
  
And Maureen doesn't know how they get from there to Rebecca on her knees in the shower, tentatively licking her pussy, so it doesn't matter. Rebecca's makeup washing off, a bit of lipstick briefly on Maureen's thumb when she rubs over her lips before threading her fingers into her hair. Rebecca would be good, not quite surprisingly good- Maureen heard enough stories about her college girlfriends- but good enough that jealousy would flicker through her, irrational and hot. But Rebecca would make her come so well, would worship her body so thoroughly that any illogical thoughts would be gone, swift and clean like they never existed.  
  
Then they're in Rebecca's room, and she's sitting on Maureen's face, completely overwhelming all of her senses and moaning and-  
  
Maureen orgasms with a loud moan, near perfectly timed as the water goes cold, sobering her up. Rinsing her body off quickly, she shuts off the water and wraps a towel around herself. The guilt comes then, god she can't believe she just-  
  
“Hey!” Rebecca says, stepping into the bathroom. “Sorry, do you mind if I jump in the shower? Work ran late, and I think I'm on for cooking dinner tonight.”  
  
“Of course!” Maureen sputters out, her stomach twisting. “I um was just done, sorry about the hot water.”  
  
Rebecca laughs lightly, pulling off her sweatshirt. “It's fine, decent incentive to be quick.”  
  
Maureen nods, leaving before more clothes come off or she confesses to having less than platonic little brother's best friend feelings. And while she isn't going to apologize, mostly because she'd rather never admit what just happened to anyone, she _can_ start on dinner.


End file.
